


LLANTO DEL CORAZÓN

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Amo esto muchas gracias a todos, Cambio de etiquetas, Esto sera largo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mundo alternativo, Perdida de memoria, Spoilers, accidente de carro, churboose - Freeform, hombre x hombre, propuesta de matrimonio, ups
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Caboose pierde la memoria después de un accidente en carro y Church tratara de ayudar a recuperar sus recuerdos.





	1. Capitulo 1

Todo paso muy rápido… el recuerda haber estado bromeando con Caboose durante la cena y recuerda que él tenía algo importante que decirle, claro…. Era un idiota por no haber tenido suficiente valor para pedírselo durante la cena , así que salieron del restaurante y subieron a su auto , también recuerda haberse detenido por que el semáforo estaba en rojo , el recuerda la carretera el semáforo cambio y el avanzo …si la puede recordar ...También esa canción horrible que le gusta a Caboose pero que sabe que tiene que soportarla porque el ama esa canción , no … no es la canción lo que ama ,lo que ama es la sonrisa en la cara de su novio , fueron segundos .. Aparto la mirada solo segundos... y ¡hay estaba un ciervo, el trato de esquivarlo y lo logro! Pero las llantas de su carro vacilaron y apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para tratar de pisar el freno… pero era demasiado tarde, el vio el árbol y recuerda el dolor de cabeza después de eso sí... y también recuerda haber visto la mitad del cuerpo de Caboose atravesar el parabrisas de su carro.

También recuerda las ambulancias y su cuerpo... él no podía sentir su pierna… a claro ese maldito fierro la atravesó...También recuerda haber dicho así mismo una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien si todo iba a estar bien

¿Después de eso? Nada... él se desmayó y cuando por fin pudo tener un poco de conciencia miro a dos paramédicos, él estaba en una ambulancia y no podía mover el cuello.

-¿E-el….va…a estar bien?- dijo apenas con fuerza

-Tranquilo hijo él está bien, ahora descansa – dijo un para médico, su vos era como la de una persona grande, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes o al menos su cuerpo pensó eso porque se había desmayado de nuevo.

Tres días después se despertó en el hospital con un pitido constante , tenía una pierna llena de clavos y yeso , comenzó a toquetearse a sí mismo y hacer una pequeña mirada a sus manos , vendas en la cabeza , posiblemente un ojo morado y la nariz rota , y sus manos tenían intravenosas una tenia suero y otra tenia sangre .

Miro alrededor, en una mesita a lado de su cama había flores y tarjetas de recuperación posiblemente de sus conocidos pero nada le parecía familiar, también había una máquina que marcaba su frecuencia cardíaca, era un cuarto para una sola persona.

Una enfermera entro en su habitación y tomo la tabla que se encontraba en la piesera de la cama, comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él había despertado, No fue sino hasta que la enfermera alzo la vista para ver el suero que se dio cuenta – ¡Dios mío usted ha despertado!- grito la enfermera saliendo rápidamente de su habitación .Cinco minutos después había regresado la misma enfermera acompañada de un médico.

-¿Leonard? Hola soy La Doctora Grey ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra?- acercándose lo suficiente para comenzar a tomar sus signos vitales

-Supongo... que estoy en un hospital...- trago saliva ante la respuesta, mierda su garganta quemaba

-Correcto- asintió la Doctora acercándole un vaso con agua , el trago el agua con desesperación y ayudo demasiado a refrescar su garganta , pero pronto se arrepintió al sentirse nauseoso –Con calma Leonard usted lleva tres días sin ningún tipo de alimento en su estómago , tiene que estar tranquilo , le hemos estado inyectando vitaminas todavía pasara un buen rato sin su primera comida solida - dijo la Doctora apartando el vaso con agua y revisando la máquina de frecuencia cardíaca -¿Recuerda algo?-

-Recuerdo…………..que…estaba manejando... y había un ciervo y trate de esquivarlo entonces…… vi a Caboose ... ¡Caboose! ¿El está bien? – Mierda se pegaría un tiro certero en la cabeza ¡cómo podía haber olvidado a Caboose!

La Doctora solo se apartó y Church pudo saberlo él lo sabía... esa mirada de lastima era la mirada con la que siempre te daban malas noticias -¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está vivo?- comenzó a tratar de levantarse, pero su pierna envió una cadena de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Tranquilo! – dijo la enfermera sujetándolo por los hombros y llevándolo de nuevo a su posición anterior

-Mira Leonard… esto... es difícil, el apenas logro salir con vida, pero te voy a ser sincera como médico y como ayuda -dirigió su mano a la cien – Tu amigo tuvo un traumatismo craneal muy fuerte, tuvimos que abrirle la cabeza para poder extraer toda esa sangre, tiene 6 costillas rotas y el brazo izquierdo también sin mencionar un pulmón perforado..., necesito mucha sangre…. es un milagro el que siga vivo –

Shock...si posiblemente el estaba en Shock, el tubo la culpa... el aparto la vista del volante y miro la sonrisa de Caboose … Podía sentir las lágrimas rosar la esquina de sus ojos… ¿Volvería a ver esa hermosa sonrisa? ¿Podría abrazarlo de nuevo, besarle y nunca nunca dejarlo ir?

-¿Está despierto?- fue lo que Church dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta

-No….y no sabes hasta cuando le este….- dijo la Doctora bajando la mirada.

Si ahora si podía sentir las lágrimas que salen a borbotes de sus ojos, él tenía que estar con él, el tenía que verlo él es su vida...

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-No Leonard ... no en tu estado , pero tranquilo el no esta solo esta toda su familia y tus amigos también lo han ido a visitar ………………Mira … yo se que esto es difícil para ti , pero si sientes que puedes ayudarlo en tu estado .. Te equivocas…. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es descansar y recuperarte pronto – Grey se acercó y dio un ligero apretón al hombro de Church antes de salir

-Espere… él es mi novio….- dijo Church secando con su brazo adolorido las lágrimas que aún seguían corriendo por su rostro.

-Lo lamento… -


	2. LLANTO DEL CORAZÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church podía recordar todas esa noches que revolotearon entre la oscuridad jugado a ser uno solo con la vida entre risas y murmullos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a SmilingCat990 por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo gracias por todos sus ánimos

El primer mes fue el más horrible de todos , Tucker había ido a visitarlo todos los días cuando se enteró que él estaba despierto ,corrió hacia su habitación y dijo -¡Mierda en verdad estas vivo!- claro él lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara , después fue Donut , Sarge , Simmons ,Grif , Kay ,Washington , North , York ..Él podía seguir y seguir nombrado a todas las personas que lo visitaron después de enterarse que él estaba despierto, pero nada le causaba alegría todo era amargo y doloroso para él, estar todos los días en una cama y querer salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Caboose era lo único que quería hacer, una y otra vez lo intento solo para ser detenido por su pierna y las enfermeras, intento de todo hasta que por fin había obtenido sedado dos veces en una semana.  
Durante las noches miraba el techo y se preguntaba ¿cómo estaría Caboose? , él pensó que se estaba torturando así mismo por no poder dormir cada noche desde que despertó, con la esperanza de recibir una notica la más mínima…. Pero eso no ocurrió, siempre que preguntaba a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo como se encontraba Caboose, siempre obtendría la misma respuesta…. Una sonrisa débil y un “él estará bien”  
Durante el segundo mes pudo comenzar a caminar con la ayuda de muletas, casi siempre era Tucker quien lo acompañaba en sus pequeñas caminatas, pero esta vez no era así parece que se habían olvidado hoy de él, no había enfermeras y tampoco Tucker… hoy era él y solo el, reunió el valor y la fuerza suficiente para poder caminar más allá del pasillo de su habitación; se detuvo cuando vio a una mujer de edad avanzada tomar el elevador ¿Acaso era la madre de Caboose?   
El tomo el elevador y busco piso por piso a Caboose, el comenzaba a sentir dolor debajo de sus brazos y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, posiblemente seria el dolor… no...realmente eso no era dolor era desesperación , cuando toco el botón del elevador del piso 6 comenzaba a sentirse mareado y cansado , salió del elevador y la segunda habitación ala derecha podía leerse claramente en la etiqueta de la puerta “Michael J.Caboose” .  
“Vamos no seas cobarde abre la puerta “se dio así mismo una patada mental, tal vez él no quería abrir la puerta… el tenía miedo.  
“¡Vamos Vamos!” se animó nuevamente, cuando por fin sus dedos rosaron la madera de la puerta, empujo lentamente… y Hubiera no haberlo hecho... no a ver abierto la puerta y encontrar la realidad. La realidad era más cruda que la inocente mentira.  
Dio pequeños pasos adentro de la habitación las muletas lo ayudaron lo suficiente para que el no callera de rodillas, se acercó lo suficiente para poder apreciar todo….  
Caboose tenía sondas en la nariz y aparatos conectados alrededor de él , podía ver que su hermoso cabello negro había sido remplazado por gruesas capas de vendas , tenía cortes profundos y llenos de suturas en sus labios y una de sus cejas , parecía que un aparato le ayudaba a respirar y el pitido … el maldito pitido de esa máquina .  
Church acerco el dorso de su mano derecha para rosar levemente la piel de Caboose paseo sus dedos por los ojos cerrados de Caboose, incluso lleno de vendas y aparatos ruidosos, él era hermoso, sus bellas pestañas azabache y su piel de marfil el sería perfecto sin importar nada……  
-P-Perdóname Caboose- fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar la mano de Caboose entre la suya y darle un apretón suave, él no se dio cuenta cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la cuenca de sus ojos, el solo quería estar hay... fue su culpa el que su novio estuviera asi.  
-Mierda Caboose ...y-yo en verd…en verdad lo siento mucho ……..Por favor …Por favor despierta …despierta y .. Je... sonríe para mi de nuevo – Church podía sentir que su corazón dolia, no solo era su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo, sus ojos… todo dolia el quería que fuera un sueño pero el dolor le recordó una y otra ves que no lo era.  
Comenzó a sentir que la habitación se hacía pequeña y, le costaba trabajo respirar, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro…el miro rápidamente por encima de la mano y vio a una mujer de edad avanzada con lágrimas en sus ojos, era la madre de Caboose, ella le dio la vuelta y pudo abrazarlo... el sintió el dolor en ese abrazo, la mujer comenzó a temblar y enterró su cara en el pecho de Church ella lo abrazaba con tanta desesperación.  
-No es tu culpa Leonard...- dijo la mujer dando la cara a Church   
Él pudo ver los ojos de ella, casi con el mismo brillo que su hijo tiene en sus ojos, entonces el solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, su cuerpo temblaba y él no quería soltar la mano de Caboose.  
La mujer se apartó un segundo y acerco una silla a Church para que el pudiera sentarse   
-L-lo lamento Elizabeth- dijo Church casi tratando de no ahogarse en su propio llanto.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante horas y solo se podía escuchar el llanto de ambos, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento, solo miro a Caboose y así se quedó.  
-Esta tan tranquilo…- dijo Elizabeth como si su vos fuera una débil hebra  
Cuando el momento de las visitas llegaba a su fin Elizabeth ayudo a Church a llegar a su habitación, apenas miro por el pasillo habían dos hombres de seguridad, la Doctora Grey y Tucker.  
-¡Church! Donde estabas amigo estaba muerto del miedo- dijo Tucker corriendo hacia donde estaba   
-Tranquilo Tucker fui a dar un paseo – dijo Church fingiendo una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro   
-Parece que fue más allá del pasillo Leonard- regaño la Doctora Grey.  
Durante los siguientes días el pidió a las enfermeras le dejaran caminar e ir a visitar a su novio, día tras día iba, y pasaba horas mirando a Caboose.  
Elizabeth a veces traía un postre o un emparedado para Church; a él le gustaba pensar que la única persona que le llama Church es Caboose y eso le da esperanza a que un día el despierte y lo diga de nuevo.  
El segundo mes Church podía comenzar con sus rehabilitaciones a un era necesaria una muleta pero era mejor que ir en silla de ruedas su pierna mejoraba cada vez más y eso le daba la libertad de moverse en mayo cantidad para poder ver a Caboose y el mes que viene el seria dado de alta y posiblemente podrían comenzar a retirar los clavos de su pierna.  
-¿Crees que se recupere pronto….?- Menciono Tucker con un vaso de café en su mano, los dos habían salido a tomar un paseo y habían terminado en la gran jardinera del hospital, sentados en las bancas. Church miraba las plantas perdido en el roció de estas observando detalladamente cada una de ellas, escuchando el cantar de las aves y oliendo el aire fresco..... Pero ¿Cómo podría disfrutarlo? Si el amor de su vida estaba atado a máquinas….  
-¡Claro que lo ara!- dijo una mujer joven llamando la atención de Church – ¡Michael lo lograra él es mi hermano sé que tan fuerte y resistente es!- dijo la chica cruzada de brazos posiblemente era una de las hermanas de Caboose ella es la mayor – Cuando él era pequeño callo desde lo más alto de un árbol y no se rompió ni un hueso – dijo la chica hinchando su pecho con orgullo; Church sonrió al recordar la historia que el mismo Caboose le había contado.  
-Wow calma solo estaba preguntando – dijo Tucker – a ser verdad él es muy resistente –   
-Si…si lo es – dijo un poco más tranquila -¿puedo sentarme?- Tucker hizo espacio en la banca   
Deborah Ella alta casi tan alta como Caboose tenía el cabello teñido de rubio y su piel era un poco más bronceada, ella era hija del primer esposo de Elisabeth las más ruda de todas y la más gritona también, Church la conoció en la primera víspera de navidad que habían tenido ocupaba un horrible suéter navideño pero aun así no era tan malo con el de Emily aun podía recordar esos renos apareándose en sus suéter navideño algo que había conseguido la chica adolecente por internet.  
-¿Cómo estás?- ella poso su mano en la rodilla de Church – He escuchado que la semana que viene te darán de alta –  
-Si…lo aran –dijo Church con una mueca   
-Sabes que nosotras estaremos aquí con él, tienes que descansar Church… para cuando el despierte –   
-Si amigo estaremos aquí – dijo Tucker regalando una sonrisa sutil   
Una semana más tarde Church había sido dado de alta con muletas y una fuerte cantidad de narcóticos para el dolor sentía que necesitaría más de una droga para quitarse todo el dolor que sentía por Caboose, sentía que necesitaba estar a su lado cada segundo y tocar su mano durante las noches respirar su aroma y mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos azules.  
Su apartamento era tan vacío sin Caboose parecía que alguien había hecho la limpieza, pero el olor del desinfectante no era tan potente como el del hospital un solo juego de llaves se posaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, paseo un rato por la sala y miro el sillón favorito de Caboose donde ambos miraban series tontas de televisión miro alrededor todas esas fotos de ellos juntos…. algo se sentía irreal era como un sueño en el que deciárea gritar y despertar ; cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con la enorme cama con las sabanas favoritas de Caboose incluso Church podía olerlo a el , esa combinación extraña entre golosinas y hierbas frescas ese olor tan característico de Caboose ….  
Se posó en una esquina de la cama sujetando aun la bolsa de su ropa de hospital , era la ropa que llevaba cuando lo encontraron esa noche en el auto sus manos rozaron las suaves sabanas y Church podía recordar todas esa noches que revolotearon entre la oscuridad jugado a ser uno solo con la vida entre risas y murmullos ,juntando sus frentes sudorosas y clavando las uñas en las sabanas y almohadas dejando escapar gritos y gemidos que podrían despertar a sus vecinos más cercanos terminando entrelazados tratando de recuperar la respiración abrazados mutuamente dejándose caer poco a poco en el sueño y murmurando lo mucho que ambos se amaban …..Y despertar con el cabello enmarañado de Caboose y sus dedos entrelazados descansando la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo el subir y bajar de su respiración tranquila.  
Nuevamente Church se sentía agotado como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho con tanta fuerza que no pudiera respirar y comenzaba sentirse mareado , dejo caer la bolsa que sujetaba para tomar entre sus manos su rostro pero algo salió de entre a bolsa una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo llamo su atención , levantarla no fue fácil con una pierna aun enyesada pero lo consiguió abrió la cajita y recordó todo por lo que había sufrido aquella noche en el restaurante no solo era para obtener una cena …. Él iba a proponerle matrimonio….Su cobardía y millones de preguntas cruzaron su cabeza “¿Si no me ama?, ¿Me rechazara?, Pude haber comprado algo más costoso, ¿Aceptaras Caboose a este hombre?”.  
Él se dio cuenta que no era necesario preguntarse nada en ese momento miraría sus ojos azules y sabría la respuesta… en la supo desde el principio y el hecho de que las dudas se apoderaron del aquella noche no tenía justificación él le entregaría el anillo a Caboose lo aria y no se alejarían jamás el uno del otro.  
Los meses pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en 10 meses Church asistiría todos los días a la misma hora y se quedaría hay hasta que la noche callera hablando con Caboose , poco a poco los tubos y vendas fueron retiradas y el cabello de Caboose comenzaba a salir nuevamente no era tan largo como antes pero era suficiente para ocultar las marcas de la operación y poder acariciarlo y cepillarlo , el chico había bajado 5 kilos pero apenas se notaban , sus brazos solo eran adornados con pequeños vendoletes y el color de sus piel comenzaba a regresar a el . Caboose era pálido pero al menos podía comenzar a ver el color rosa debajo sus uñas y en su rostro pero apenas comenzaba a pasar la tormenta cuando recibieron una noticia.  
-Me está diciendo q-que mi hijo ¿no despertara?- dijo Elizabeth en shock   
-Lleva mucho tiempo en coma y a pesar de que a reaccionado bien al tratamiento y sus heridas en la mayoría han sanado, no pare haber respuesta por parte de Michael…. Podría que-  
-¡He escuchado de personas que han estado en coma durante 3 años o más y despiertan!- grito Church -¡Por favor él tiene que despertar!-  
-Podría llevar más tiempo del que se imagine Leonard y aun así despertase el daño seria grabe – Grey comento tratando de ser una profesional enfrente de la madre desecha de su paciente y su novio histérico   
Todos salieron de la habitación y se miraron con ojos llorosos y desesperados y nadie tenía idea de que pasaría…el único que permaneció adentro fue Church sosteniendo la mano de Caboose y llorando en silencio tratando de hacerse a la idea de no ver esa sonrisa nuevamente y comenzaba a ser una idea desesperada si Caboose no despertaba él tampoco quería seguir despierto.  
-Sabes. Soy un idiota ….por favor despierta – roso el torso de la mano del chico contra su mejilla llevándose sus lagrimas –Caboose tengo algo para ti ….por favor despierta…-hurgo entre su bolcillo y saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo –Hubiera deseado arrodillarme frente ati y…y mirar tu cara ….saber que reacción tendrías conmigo …- trago el nudo en su garganta limpio sus lágrimas y trato de encontrar el control en si mismo – Caboose espero que despiertes pronto y me des una respuesta – tomo el anillo entre sus dedos y lo coloco en el dedo anular izquierdo del chico – Te amo Caboose …- rompió en llanto nuevamente .   
La noche callo y Church no se había percatado que se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Caboose, sintió algo que apretó su hombro y rápidamente se levantó Tucker lo miro con preocupación y un poco de lastima –Tienes que descansar amigo, yo are la guardia de esta noche-   
Como si Church fuera un animal herido le dio una mirada de súplica - Church tienes que descansar cualquier cosa te avisare amigo – Tucker ayudo a levantarse a su mejor amigo   
Cuando Church regreso a su apartamento no se molestó en quitarse la chaqueta ni los zapatos solo se recostó en su cama agotada, no de trabajar no de no dormir estaba agotado de no poder escuchar a Caboose. Durante el trascurso de la noche su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar pero Church sin mirar solo lo saco de su bolcillo derecho del pantalón y colgó la llamada, así fue nuevamente y nuevamente hasta que se dio la vuelta y miro su celular, tenía 11 llamadas y 8 mensajes de Tucker su teléfono nuevamente comenzó a sonar pero esta vez no era Tucker   
-¿Elizabeth? ¿Qué sucede?-  
-¡Leonard, Michael está despierto!- solo le vasto escuchar unas palabras para salir corriendo de su apartamento se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave y corrió escaleras abajo tropezó unas cuantas veces y pudo llegar a su coche , este era un préstamo por parte de uno de sus amigos ya que su verdadero coche fue casi perdida total se colocó el cinturón de seguridad reviso su teléfono una vez más en números grades la hora 3:05 am .Condujo lo más rápido y seguro que pudo pero el necesitaba llegar a Caboose , cuando llego al hospital corrió hacia el elevador y presiono el piso 6 , nunca antes había pensado que un elevador seria casi infinito en llegar al piso elegido , las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cuando llego por fin a la habitación afuera de ella estaban las hermanas de Caboose y Tucker .  
-Church espera yo necesito hablar contigo antes- lo detuvo Tucker Church lo empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder pero nuevamente él se interpuso, el miro las caras de miedo en las hermanas de Caboose, aun así aparto a todos a un lado y cuando por fin pudo entrar estaba la Doctora Grey y junto a ella la madre de Caboose con los ojos llorosos sentada alado de la cama de Caboose mientras su hijo estaba en una posición más elevada.  
-Leonard…. Lo lamento mucho- dijo Elizabeth cubriendo su boca y comenzando a llorar nuevamente, Church no comprendía nada camino lentamente y sintió que sonreirá bobamente   
-¿Caboose?... oh Dios estas despierto…- Church tomo por los hombros a Caboose y lo abrazo fuertemente tomo la cara del chico entre sus manos y miro aquellos hermosos ojos, con el brillo más fuerte y hermoso que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.  
-¿Disculpe nos conocemos?- Church se apartó y pronto su alegría se desvaneció   
-¡Soy yo Church! – Lo sacudió un poco, la madre de Caboose se puso de pie   
-No tengo ningún recuerdo de usted, mi nombres es Michel J. Caboose encantado de...-  
-Me estas… jugando una broma ¿verdad?- Church se aparto   
Él había conocido los colores más brillantes y hermosos con Caboose y ahora sentía que todo se volvía gris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio no se por que pero me "encanta" molestar a Church y ponerlo en situaciones tristes siento que después de todo lo que Caboose a pasado en la serie es justo que pague a si .  
> Gracias por leer <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solamente imagino a Caboose triste después de que Church se marchara a buscar a Tex o se fuera con Carolina o cuando murió y no dijo adiós . Entonces después de eso ya no me siento tan culpable de esto .

-¿Es una broma verdad?- lo tomo por los hombros mirando aquellos ojos azules-¿No...me recuerdas? – su voz era entrecortada llena de dolor   
-Lo lamento no te conozco, pero podemos ser amigos – lo dijo sin vacile   
-Leonard necesito que salgas un momento- advirtió la doctora Grey   
-Leonard…estaré aquí...por favor – Elizabeth lo miro con suplica   
Church toco nuevamente el rostro de Caboose mirando sus ojos y sintiendo la textura de sus labios agrietados – Si –. Todas las hermanas de Caboose estaban fuera, Tucker lo miro con preocupación pero incluso con todo la fortaleza que ha tenido durante estos años, se derrumbó…miro a todos y abrazo a Tucker tratando de aferrarse al desesperadamente.  
-¡Tucker, Tucker por favor dime que esto es un sueño!- lo miro directamente a la cara, pero el no dijo nada - ¡Tucker despiértame, Tucker por favor necesito despertar! – se arrodillo frente a su amigo sujetando la tela contra su pecho, llorando como un animal herido.  
-¡Church!- Tucker trato de levantarlo, pero era imposible, todas las hermanas miraban horrorizadas con llanto en sus ojos –Church…lo siento tanto…- termino por abrazar a su mejor amigo tratando de consolarlo de alguna forma tratando de resistir su dolor pero al final termino cediendo dejando escapar sus lágrimas.  
-¿P-por qué ami…?- trato de respirar pero la habitación cada vez daba más vueltas y el mundo a su alrededor se cerraba.-Debí haber sido yo…- termino por reposar su cabeza contra el hombro de su mejor amigo y de ahí solo fue oscuridad.  
-¿Leonard?- escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar –Leonard ¿Me escuchas?-   
-Grey…- apenas pudo pronunciarlo estaba cansado, estaba agotado, ni siquiera quiere respirar en este momento   
-Necesito que abras tus ojos Leonard – hizo lo que la doctora dijo mientras trataba de ponerse en una posición más cómoda, se había desmayado que patético…-Nos asustaste a todos pensé que tendría que darte un RCP – bromeó un poco   
-Lo siento – ni siquiera puede escapar de su realidad - Caboose el… ¿no me recordara?-   
Froto su cien antes de hablar y termino por sentarse en una esquina dela camilla –Leonard no solo no te recordara a ti , apenas recuerda a dos de sus hermanas y a su madre , no recuerda como ocupar un móvil y apenas sabe su nombre , no quiero mentirte , pero es posible que muchas cosas de las que conocía sean ahora solo un recuerdo sepultado en su cabeza , tomara tratamiento con nosotros y rehabilitación para que pueda mejorar en todos los aspectos pero no prometo el hecho de que los recordara – fue sincera no oculto nada pero esta vez tampoco fue agresiva solo trato de sonar segura como medico .   
Ahora todo es más como el hielo, es frio y duro lleno de emociones que no puede comprender, alegría quizás, tristeza y dolor – ¿Podre verlo?-   
-Si no intentas golpearlo o sujetarlo con fuerza podrás hacerlo – sonrío un poco – el estará aquí unos días más hasta que termine de analizar todo –  
Cuando recupero la fuerza física para poder levantarse camino hasta la sala de espera, todos seguían hay, Tucker fue el primero en levantarse.-Church amigo ¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-Estoy bien Tucker solo déjame – aparto su mano no fue brusco pero tampoco fue la forma más amable de hacerlo   
Después de que todos se relajaron y recuperaron un poco de esa fe que se había perdido , comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno , al final se había acordado ir a ver a Caboose todos los días hasta que fuera dado de alta . El día siguiente fue rápido fue casi fugaz para Church, dormito un poco en la sala de espera con Elizabeth. Hasta que la Doctora Grey indico que era buen momento para visitarlo, ambos entraron al dormitorio de Caboose, las cortinas había sido abierto y la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación.  
-¿Cariño? – Sonrió la madre de Caboose al abrazarlo –Hay un amigo que quiere conocerte – comenzó con algo ligero; el chico parecía estar atento a todo lo que explico su madre sonreía, a pesar de estar aún casi recostado.  
-Hum soy Leonard L.Church – saludo de lejos, el aún está herido es pronto para simular que siempre ha sido un desconocido   
-¡Ooooh eres el de ayer!-saludo amistosamente   
-Cariño has estado dormido por mucho tiempo ¿Cómo te sientes?- trato de ser sutil regalando una medie sonrisa temblorosa mordiendo su labio una veces tratando de no llorar.  
-¿Enserio? Mmm me duele un poco las piernas y la espalda y también la cabeza me da un poco de vueltas – fue perdiendo animo en sus palabras – Creo que aún tengo sueño- bostezo   
-¿recuerdas algo de lo que hablamos la última vez?- dijo su madre   
-Hum nop-   
-Está bien cariño no hay problema- se sentó a un costado – Leonard es un amigo de la familia y él quiere platicar un poco contigo ¿Esta bien?-asintió   
-Hey Caboose ¿te puedo decir así?-se sentó en una silla al costado de su cama   
-¡Claro! , mi madre me dice Michael pero mis amigos me dicen por mi apellido- se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas -¿Te puedo decir Church?- eso ojos azules tan enormes mirándolo   
-Si…Hum puede que no me recuerdes pero…te conocí hace 4 años – parece todo una vida para el – he estado viniendo todos los días desde tu accidente – trato de no llorar aunque a este punto él ya se sentía vacío   
-Lo siento no te recuerdo muy bien-simulo como si estuviera tratando de recordar-¿eres el de la cafetería?-  
-No, realmente nos conocimos en la escuela cuando tenías 19-  
-A si si el que vendía donas-  
-no-  
-nop no se quién eres entonces- , ¿Cómo una persona como él puede ser tan tranquilo y animado, sabiendo que ya nunca iba a recodar a las personas que quería? ¿Era acaso que ni él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo? Al final para el chico era como si hubiera dormido en su cama y de la noche a la mañana estuviera en un hospital.   
Church apretó sus manos dentro de la chamarra – No hay problema….- se levantó él no puede con esto   
-¡Leonard espera!- lo detuvo Elizabeth – ten paciencia…-   
Dos días completos habían pasado todos los días él se arreglaba y llevaba flores y un aperitivo para Elizabeth y Caboose era algo de incognito pero al chico le animaba ; él no podía estar más de una hora sentado preguntando cosas aún puede olerlo en sus sabanas , en la ducha y la cocina , hay un montón de fotos de ellos dos y aun así es muy temprano para mostrarle todo ...quiere correr pero se frena cada vez que su cabeza repite que el esta vivo y esta despierto “agradece eso Leonard”.  
El tercer día Elizabeth tuvo que regresar a casa ya que la hija menor había enfermado , así que Church se quedó con él , cuando el llego Caboose estaba dormido sus largas pestañas negras tan hermosas , su piel marfil y las ligeras marcas que habían dejado las heridas en el los labios del chico todo era perfecto , eso no lo perdería Church …aprecio cada instante en el que el pecho del chico subía y bajaba , observo su rostro dormido y pudo imaginarlo en su cama , despertando todas las mañanas y quedándose cinco minutos mas para apreciarlo , tocando su cabello y pasando sus dedos por los labios de su amante ; no pudo resistir la tentación de pasear sus manos entre el cabello de Caboose enredándolos ligeramente y rosando de vez en cuando sus mejillas . No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el chico comenzara a despertar.  
-¿Te desperté?- pregunto Church apartando su mano con miedo   
-Oh Church tuve un sueño fantástico- bostezo –Soñé que estaba abrazando a alguien y era cálido…no sé por qué pero me sentía muy a gusto – sonrió pero nuevamente comenzó a quedarse dormido -¿Crees que pueda recordarte….algún…día?- se quedó dormido nuevamente   
Su corazón latió nuevamente después de todo este tiempo y deseo que también esto fuera un sueño y pudiera despertar de el para estar nuevamente con la persona que amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO siento mucho esto esta tan dramático , pero estoy olvidando como había escrito esto anteriormente ,según yo no tardo mucho para llegar a la mejor parte (estoy mintiendo) todavía sera largo? .   
> Gracias por leer :3

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy de regreso ~ ponto subiré actualizaciones sera divertido gracias por leer mi trabajo , no me gusta tratar mal a Caboose pero es lindo que Church sea un culo .


End file.
